Soppy
by Impurest of Hearts
Summary: James is very soppy when it comes to Lily. James/Lily fluff


**This was written for A Sirius Crush On Moony's 'Mystery Competition'. I had to write a romance story about James Potter.**

* * *

 **Soppy**

The weather was simply glorious for a picnic. The sun was bright in the sky, and there was not a cloud in sight. There was a gentle breeze that made the warmth pleasant. James opened his bad and pulled out a blanket, unfolding it and setting it down on the grass. He was in the middle of a large public park that was currently holding several picnics. James knew that _his_ picnic would be the best of them all.

He put the basket of food in the middle of the blanket and then sat down and waited. He had been sitting there for about ten minutes before he caught sight of her. She was walking across the street from where he was sitting. She wore a short, flowy white dress that came to just above the knee and a pair of white sandals. Her fiery red hair glowed in the sun, illuminating all of her features.

She spotted him, and walked towards him, sitting down on the blanket. He took a moment, taking her in before he spoke. Her green eyes shone with excitement, and her smile made his heart race. The weather was beautiful, but it could not match the beauty of the woman sat before him.

"Have I got something on my face?" Lily asked, breaking James out of his daydream.

"No," James murmured. "Just about a hundred freckles, and I want to kiss every one of them."

Lily let out the soft, canorous laugh that James adored so much. "You're so soppy," she smiled, leaning forwards to plant a kiss on his lips. "So, what do we have here?" She was about to go through his picnic basket, but he stopped her.

"No, allow me," James said. He reached inside and plucked out two champagne flutes and a large bottle of champagne.

"Champagne?" Lily questioned. "In the afternoon?"

James nodded. "It's a special occasion," he said whilst he poured the drink into the glasses. He handed Lily a glass and then held up his own.

"Cheers," he said.

"Cheers to what?" Lily asked.

"To us," James said softly. "For being so completely in love."

Lily clinked her glass against James's and took a sip. "You're really soppy, you know that?"

"I know," James grinned. "Now, what else do we have? Ah, jam sandwiches like the ones your mum used to make you when you were a kid. No crusts, triangle-shaped."

Lily looked surprised. "You remembered?"

"Of course I did, love," James said, taking out the sandwiches and placing them down on the blanket next to Lily. "And apples, because it's _very_ important to eat healthily."

"Yes, it is," Lily smiled. James handed her an apple and took one for himself.

"Ah, don't eat it just yet. We can't eat yet."

"Why not?"

James grinned, and stuck his hand into the basket to pick up a Christmas cracker. Lily laughed and shook her head.

"A Christmas cracker?" she asked. "James, it's July!"

"Our fourth date was on Christmas day, and we pulled a Christmas cracker just before our first ever meal as a proper couple," James said. "Do you remember?"

Lily nodded with a smile. "I remember," she replied. "A plastic ring came out and you asked me if I'd be your girlfriend."

"Exactly," James replied, satisfied. He held the Christmas cracker out, and she took one side. "Ready?"

"Ready."

They both pulled at the ends of the cracker, until there was a very loud _bang_ , turning other people's attention to them.

Something came out of the cracker, and James caught it before Lily could see what it was. Taking a deep breath, James took Lily's hand and cleared his throat.

"Lily Evans," he said softly, his eyes focused on hers. "I have loved you from the very moment that I laid eyes on you."

"Oh, James-" she started, the tears forming in her eyes.

"- You couldn't stand me, which I understand. I was a bit persistent, but it was only because I _knew_ that I wanted to be with you forever. I knew, even back then, that we were meant to be together. I knew then, and I know now. So, Lily – will you marry me?" James held out the diamond ring that had come out of the Christmas cracker.

Lily was now crying as she nodded vigorously and held out her left hand. "Yes," she said through tears. "Yes, yes, yes!"

James didn't need telling twice; he placed the ring on her finger and took her in his arms. There were people clapping and cheering from other picnic blankets, and James – being his usual self – stood up and bowed to them.

Lily laughed and grabbed James, pulling him back down.

"You," she said softly. "Are the soppiest man in the world. But I love you for it."

And with that, they kissed.


End file.
